


The Experiment

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Science Experiments, Skeksis Anatomy, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: In which the Skeksis attempt to reproduce.





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while suffering from sun poisoning. I think it shows.

“Silence!” SkekSo, the Emperor, banged his scepter on the stone floor to emphasize his command. The Skeksis ceased chattering amongst themselves and stood silently before their Emperor. SkekTek, the Scientist, made a show of bowing. “Thank you, your majesty.” The Scientist rose up and turned towards his fellow Skeksis. 

His gnarled voice echoed inside the throne room as he spoke. “As you all well know, I have been diligently working towards potentially increasing our numbers.” With his rusted metallic hand, he gestured towards his audience. “Our Emperor desires more subjects and I believe that we are all inclined to agree with his highness.” The other Skeksis eyed each other uneasily. No one wanted to voice it, but it was impossible to ignore the fact that only ten of them remained. 

The Scientist continued. “I have been studying the foul creatures of this world and have observed their methods of reproduction.” He held up two clawed fingers. “In all cases, two creatures of the same species must join their bodies together briefly in order to perform this feat. One supplies the seed while the other receives it and gestates the young.”

The Skeksis grimaced in disgust. What a repugnant notion. The Emperor nodded his head as he allowed the Scientist to proceed. “In order to discern if we have the same ability, I have received permission from his majesty to conduct an experiment.” The Skeksis turned towards each other. Disbelief etched on their beaked faces. What did he mean by experiment? Surely he did not mean to experiment on them.

The Scientist’s prosthetic hand pointed at them. “Not all of our bodies are alike. I require one with the capability to produce seed and one with the ability to receive it.” The Skeksis murmured amongst themselves. None of them could recall ever seeing the other disrobed. Who had such a body? Only the Scientist knew, apparently. SkekTek turned his telescopic eye towards their leader as he rose up from his throne. His voice bellowed above them. “I have chosen the two who shall participate in the Scientist’s experiment.” The Skeksis stood frozen with dread as their Emperor proceeded to point his scepter upon his chosen subject. The staff came to rest upon skekUng, the Garthim Master. 

The Emperor announced. “You, Garthim Master, shall provide the seed.” SkekUng appeared alarmed for a moment before he returned to his senses and bowed dutifully before his king. The Skeksis’ gruff voiced uttered. “As you wish, your highness.” The Scientist’s head nodded in agreement as the Emperor lifted his scepter once again. The whole throne room was stone silent as the end of the scepter stopped at it’s mark. SkekSil, the Chamberlain, blinked incredulously. “Hmmmm?” His voice a nonverbal question.

Everyone gaped as the Skeksis Emperor declared. “You, Chamberlain, shall receive the seed.” The occupants of the throne room collectively held their breath as they waited for the Chamberlain’s response.” SkekSil smiled, although inside he was boiling. He dare not refuse. A refusal of his king would result in an immediate exile. He had no other choice. Following the Garthim Master’s example, the Chamberlain kneeled down. “Of course, your excellency.” Out of the Emperor’s gaze, skekUng and skekSil exchanged a venomous glare.

***  
The Garthim Master and the Chamberlain eyed each other contemptuously as they stood before the Scientist in his lab. SkekTek grinned at them maliciously, no doubt enjoying the power he now wielded over them. He gestured towards a large woven grass mat on the floor. “The experiment will be conducted here.” He waited expectantly as both Skeksis reluctantly made their way over to the mat. The Scientist sneered as he announced. “You two will follow my instructions to the latter if the experiment is to be performed correctly. If I receive any lack of cooperation, you will have the Emperor's wrath to contend with.”

The hot tempered skekUng snarled and clenched his fists, but offered no resistance. SkekSil stood placidly. For once in his life, he uttered not a sound. “My Lord Chamberlain,” The Scientist’s voice mocked. “You will disrobe and kneel down right here.” Now it was skekUng’s turn to sneer as skekSil’s face took on an aghast expression. It was intolerable. Allowing anyone, let alone the despised Garthim Master, to see him unclothed was too much to bear.

SkekUng nudged him roughly. “Get on with it.” He was clearly enjoying the Chamberlain’s plight. The Chamberlain hesitated a moment before he begrudgingly began pulling off his robes. He removed layer after layer as the Scientist and the Garthim Master looked on in amusement.

Finally, skekSil stood before them naked. His pathetic reptilian body shivered from the chill in the air. His swollen and distended stomach quivered in his shame. Crossing his thin arms in front of his chest in a futile effort to cover himself, the Chamberlain kneeled upon the mat. SkekUng relished in the sight of his hated enemy’s humiliation as he awaited his own directions. 

SkekTek moved in front of them. He pointed with his metal hand. “Kneel down behind the Chamberlain and lift up the front of your robe, Lord Garthim Master.” SkekSil hazarded a glance backwards as skekUng sank to his knees and pulled his dark robes upward revealing a withered and skinny looking appendage between his legs. The Chamberlain couldn’t help but gape in surprise. He himself did not have such a body part. This must have been what the Scientist had meant when he told them that not all of their bodies were alike.

“Bear with me, Lord Chamberlain.” The Scientist tried to sound apologetic although there was an edge of mirth in his voice. With his cold and dirty false hand, he roughly yanked up skekSil’s tail and pointed with his natural hand. SkekSil squirmed in discomfort as the Scientist explained. “Right here is where your attention is needed, Lord Garthim Master.” SkekUng craned his neck forward and squinted his eyes until he saw a tiny pinkish orifice peeking out from beneath skekSil’s tail. Pointing again, the Scientist referred to the appendage between the Garthim Master’s legs. “Place yourself inside Lord Chamberlain.”

A bit unsure of himself, skekUng began to guide himself towards the opening. When the tip made contact with leathery skin, skekSil jumped. He had no idea what it was they were being made to do, but he did know that he did not want it. His mind urged him to protest. To say no, but he just couldn’t muster the strength to get the words out. SkekSil grabbed a hold of the grass mat with his long talons and sharply gasped as skekUng’s member pushed inside him.

It hurt. It hurt badly, but he had to endure it. He must not let them know how much pain he was in. Showing his vulnerability would only make things worse for himself. SkekUng shuddered. It was such a foreign sensation for the Garthim Master. It was so tight and hot inside the Chamberlain. It wasn’t without some discomfort, but somehow it felt nice. The Scientist stood back and watched as skekUng snatched up skekSil’s tail and leaned into him harder. Instinct was now taking over.

Using the tail as leverage, skekUng pulled out a little before slamming back in. He repeated this over and over as he began to gain more confidence. His tempo increased as he felt his appendage grow thicker and hotter. The slick walls of the Chamberlain’s body began to clutch and constrict around the appendage. Fluids were beginning to leak out of the Chamberlain’s abused hole making it easier for the Garthim Master to thrust in and out. SkekUng panted as his dagger like nails sank into the soft flesh of skekSil’s tail.

The Chamberlain winced as trickles of blood ran from his tai. Growing more frenzied, the Garthim Master abandoned the tail and furiously gripped his rival’s bony hips. “Move with me!” He barked in his fervor. SkekSil couldn’t do as he commanded. He was in too much agony to move on his own. He offered no resistance as skekUng manipulated his slender hips backwards and forwards in time with his thrusts. Skekung’s breathing grew louder as he neared his limit. With a final deep growl, skekUng viciously bit down on skekSil’s neck as his tormented partner felt a hot rush of fluids wash inside of him.

The Scientist shouted. “Stay inside! Do not let your seed go to waste!” The Garthim Master was too exhausted to even attempt to disobey SkekTek’s direction as he collapsed against the Chamberlain’s shivering back. All three of them remained painfully quiet as the seconds wore on. Finally, the Scientist conceded. “You may pull out now, if you wish, Lord Garthim Master.” With a wet squishing sound, skekUng pulled out of skekSil’s body. A few drops of fluid dripped down the Chamberlain’s quaking legs as skekUng nonchalantly stood up and pushed his robes back down. 

A genuine toothy grin spread across the Skektek’s face. “That went better than I had anticipated. Now all we have to do is wait and see if Lord Chamberlain shows any signs of gestation. If not, well,” The Scientist shrugged. “We may have to try again.” SkekUng grinned down at the Chamberlain. SkekSil’s blood ran cold as he said. “Fine by me.”


End file.
